


[strip] Дядя Итачи

by juliasd



Series: Strips by WhiteDog2 [14]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Doujinshi, Gen, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 10:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliasd/pseuds/juliasd
Summary: Подразумевается гет в прошлом, сильнейший ООС и флафф.ИсходникздесьAuthor's account with original strip in englishhere (Deviantart)
Relationships: Hoshigaki Kisame/Uchiha Itachi
Series: Strips by WhiteDog2 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208282





	[strip] Дядя Итачи




End file.
